


Oh I'll Deliver

by SootheYourBoobs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Blushing, Blushing Steve Rogers, Delivery Boy Bucky Barnes, Do I know you?, Flirting, High School, It's a porno, It's not delivery, M/M, Mixing up words, Oh My God, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex puns/jokes, ordering pizza, smooth as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SootheYourBoobs/pseuds/SootheYourBoobs
Summary: Order a pizza, a simple pizza, that's all Steve wanted to do.





	Oh I'll Deliver

**Author's Note:**

> First half based on a post I saw on Tumblr about a girl who messed up trying to order a pizza.
> 
> And with describing Steve's anxiety, I just based it 1000% on me, cause that's what I deal with every day. It's not fun :(.
> 
> Also, I've never had to call and order a pizza in my life, so bear with me, I don't know all of what the people say or do, sooooooo.

Order a pizza, a simple pizza, that's all Steve wanted to do. His mom left him money for food for a few days, while she went on a business trip. He doesn't mind when she works all the time, he knows she works hard. He has his own job to help out the best he can.

**_@.@_ **

_You can do this._

_You. Can. Do. This._

_It's just ordering a **pizza**._

**_YOU. CAN. DO. THIS!_ **

_So **DO IT!**_

Steve took deep breaths, shaking his head and squeezing his eyes shut. It was just ordering a pizza, it seriously can't be that hard, could it?

He hates that he's like this. Too afraid to call anyone, afraid that his voice is too annoying. He's afraid of ordering something, afraid he's gonna make the wrong decision, get laughed at.

He's afraid of asking for help at a store, afraid of sounding too needy or annoying, bothering anyone who works there. He's afraid of asking his mom for things, worried he'd be bothering her, especially when she already does so much. It's a nightmare.

But it's _JUST_ ordering a **_PIZZA!_** He's not defusing a bomb, it shouldn't be too hard. Everyone can do it, so he can to. After awhile of having an inner battle with himself, he dialed the number for the closest pizza place, and waited. 

"Thank you for calling Hydra's Pizza, this is Bucky, how can I help you?"

 _A small pizza. One small pizza, c'mon Rogers._ Steve swallowed and made himself as clear as he could sound "Y-Yes, um..I'd like to order a small penis please-" and clamped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he just said. 

It was silent on the other end for a moment before the guy asked "I only got a large, is that okay?" After another moment, Steve could hear the sound of him giggling, probably trying to not be too loud. His face was burning hot and he was about to hang up and throw himself off a cliff into shark infested waters.

He was about to hang up, but he said "I am so _so_ sorry. I didn't-"

"Hey, hey, relax Pal, it's alright. We all make mistakes. Alright, so it was one small _pizza_ right?" Giggling a little.

Steve nodded, like the guy could see him, and somehow managed to make it through the rest of the order without making an even bigger idiot of himself. 

Bucky said "Alright, that'll be $10.80."

"Okay. Hey um, do you guys deliver?" Steve couldn't face going in there if that guy tells his coworkers about his embarrassing mistake.

Bucky said "Oh don't you worry about that, I'll deliver. Be right over." Before Steve hung up. Yep, that cliff and the sharks was looking better and better by the second.

_**@.@** _

Almost 30 minutes had passed before Steve got a knock on his door. He swallowed and quickly made sure he looked presentable, to a pizza guy, before answering the door. And to his horror, the guy was _hot._

Despite the uniform, the guy was clearly in shape compared to Steve's tiny frame. His hair was hidden under a cap, but it was probably the kind you'd just wanna run your fingers through for hours. The smirk he had on his face could make panties all over the world drop, and his blue gray eyes were fixed right on the blond the minute he opened the door. This felt like a cheezy porno, and he definitely looked like a pornstar.

"Well, hello beautiful. I believe I got a pizza here for you."

Yep. A porno.

Steve, who was probably beet red at the moment, simply nodded and said "Yep." Before pulling out whatever he power him, plus a tip. He handed it to him and he sighed. "Again, I'm really sorry about that...I don't think that'll go away any time soon."

Bucky chuckled and said "Hey, it's alright. I'm sure there's worse ways to order a pizza. Don't worry, it'll be our little secret, I didn't tell nobody. But lemme just say, you made my night. I've had a shitty week, so thank you."

Steve smiled a little and said "Your welcome...I guess." 

Bucky smiled, a genuine, sweet smile, and said "Yeah...Oh, here's your stuff." Before handing it to him. He nodded at Steve and said "Well, have a good night."

Steve smiled and said "You to." And was about to close the door, when Bucky stopped him.

"Hey wait a second...I know you."

Steve raised an eyebrow and asked "You do?"

The larger boy smiled and nodded "Yeah...We go to school together. You're that cute little guy that helps out in the library and stuff. Holy shit, I can't believe I didn't recognize you earlier. I don't think I've seen you since we got out for summer."

Suddenly, Steve remembers him. He's seen him around school a lot, hanging out, horsing around with his friends, new flings with girls and guys every week, he can't believe he almost forgot. Steve said "O-Oh...Hey yeah, I remember you to.."

Bucky smiled and said "Yeah. Well, uh, I know you feel bad about the whole Penis thing earlier, but would you like to hang out, or somethin'?. I get off in an hour, actually. And I'm off tomorrow if um..."

Steve said "I don't know...I don't do one nighters, so..."

The larger boy chuckled and smiled. "Who says I'm askin' for a hookup? I was hoping' I'd see you around this summer, wanted to know if you'd like to go out with me. I've wanted to ask for awhile, actually."

Steve raised an eyebrow and asked "Really?"

"Yeah. You made me laugh, you're just about the prettiest thing I've ever seen, and I wanna take you out, show you a good time."

 _Oh, I bet you could_ , Steve thought. _Don't fall for it, Rogers. This guy's got a record, you wouldn't last a week with_ him. But then again, _but if he dumps after he humps, at least you got laid._

Bucky swallowed and said "I uh, I guess if you know me, you know I got a bit of a record...I know I've never had a stable relationship, but the shit I'm doin' now, it's getting pretty old...And I dunno, you seem like the kinda guy that could make things different, or....Ya know what? Fuck it, sorry for-"

"Sure."

Bucky stopped and looked back at him. "Sure what?" 

Steve smiled and said "Sure, I'll go out with you...And I know of your "record", but you don't sound all that bad."

The larger boy smiled and said "Really? Well then I'll be damned, you've made my night twice. What time sounds good to you?"

Steve shrugged and said "Does 2:30 sound good?"

Bucky nodded and said "2:30, sounds great. Oh and I'll make sure I'm not in this thing." Gesturing to himself. "Okay, I really gotta run, see ya tomorrow, beautiful." And left. Steve grinned and closed the door behind him, turning the lock.

He set the pizza down, and when he went to grab the receipt, he saw there was a piece of paper that looked like it came from a server pad, with a note on it.

_**Dear Penis Boy,** _

_**Don't worry, I'll keep my mouth shut about that. And I'll continue to do so if you call me ;). xxx-xxx-xxxx** _

_**-Bucky** _


End file.
